Бет и Мик тысячу лет вместе
by Eladna
Summary: Мик и Бет уже тысячу лет вместе. Они не изменились, однако мир вокруг них начинает менять свой лик...


3014 год. Город, которого уже нет.

Бет потянулась и повернулась к лежащему рядом мужчине. Его веки еле подрагивали, досматривая остатки сна, на его ресницах застыли кристалики льда, такие, как и на ее  
собственных. Они лежали обнаженные в ледяной комнате в их подземном доме в ц

ентре разрушенного города, который был когда-то их родным, а теперь лежащим в руинах после последнего землетрясения. Это последние дни, которые они проведут на родных просторах так любимых им обоим, но, судя по-последним метео данным дамба не выдержит и океан заполнит все вокруг, поглотив древний город Ангелов. Бет не могла выразить всю боль и печаль, охватывающие серце при мысли, что останется позади и никогда не вернется. Этот город, в котором они оба родились, хоть и в разные эпохи, выросли и нашли друг друга. Она, как и он не могла покинуть его навсегда, и неважно куда бы не забрасывала их судьба, они оба возвращались в родной град. И теперь...

- Бет?! - она повернулась на любимый голос. По взгляду Мика она поняла, что он смотрит на нее уже некоторое время. И как всегда угадал ее мысли. Ей казалось, что они могли чувствовать друг друга без слов. Уловив ее настроение он нежно притянул ее к себе. И как всегда ей стало спокойно рядом с ним. Просто поразительно что за все прошедшее время она чувствовала его защиту в каждом жесте и взгляде. Он как и много лет назад словно расстворился в ней, полностью посвятив себя ей.  
- Я могу слышать твои мысли...  
- Извини, не могу совладать с собой, как только представлю, что мы никогда сюда не вернемся...  
В ответ на ее слова она услышала печальный вздох и почувствовала, что его руки все крепче прижимают к себе, его губы, хотевшие что-то сказать, начали плавно ее целовать спускаясь от шеи к груди и ниже. Выдохнув, она позволила расстущему наслаждению заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту и начала ласкать его в ответ. Как и всегда он быстро подхватил ее настроение и уже через некоторое время вошел в нее, с каждым движением унося ее далеко от расстущего беспокойства о предстоящем отъезде.  
Мик все быстрее и быстрее набирал ритм и вот его человеческий облик изменился, глаза приобрели холодный голубой свет, она почувствовала, клыки царапающие ее кожу и вот момент настал и Мик одновременно вместе с оргазмом прокусил ее яремную вену и начал впитывать кровь, потекшую из двух маленьких, аккуратных ранок. Бет застонала от наслаждения, все сильнее притягивая Мика к себе и вот он вышел из нее и сразу же накинув на нее теплое одеяло. Улыбнувшись, Бет плотно прижалась к нему, что бы согреться.  
- Все нам пора выходить на солнце, а то ты еще заболеешь и это при 60 градусах то жары. - Улыбнулся Мик и все еще кутая льдышку Бет в теплое одеяло, вывел ее из своей комнаты, в которой он спал в их доме на верхушке горы, к которому вела шахта лифта, уходящяя далеко под землю.  
Бет могла только улыбнуться той предусмотрительности, с которой Мик относился к ее смертности. Она уже давно привыкла к той мысли, что она никогда не будет обладать хоть граммом той силы, которой обладали Джозеф и Мик, а также другие вампиры, такие как Сара древняя и единственная любовь Джозефа. Иногда это ее бесило, но в такие моменты она всегда радовалась, что ее смертность заставляла Мика чувствовать себя человеком и он наконец-то, как ей хотелось верить, свыкнулся со своей сущностью. Он уже хотя бы не так рьяно стал искать таинственный растительный компаунд, который сделал его человеком на столь короткое время 10 веков назад.

- Приятного аппетита, - услышали они знакомый голос, - Ба, что ж ты так не следишь за своей Бет, она полностью окоченела в твоем логове.  
Произнеся эти слова, Джозеф потянулся за одеялом на софе.  
- Да уж, забылся как-то, - сконфуженно проговорил Мик, подставляя Бет к лучам солнца и опуская голову ниже, что бы они не касались его лица.  
- Бет, ты уж присматривай за своим вампиром, а то он вообще от рук отбиваться начал. - Сказал Джозеф и включил защитный экран, куполом накрывший их дом, защищая двух вампиров от лучей солнца, но не мешая им согревать пространство под куполом: последнее изобретение Мика, которому ненавиствно было, что Бет приходилось подстраиваться под него и прятаться от солнца.  
- Да уж присмотрю, а то он тут диету начал свою менять...  
- Что на свежатинку потянуло?!, - съязвил Джозеф  
- Да ну вас..., - мягко обронил Мик и поцеловав Бет пошел к бару, который соединил в себе уютную кухоньку с холодильником набитыми любимыми продуктами для Бет и замороженной плазмой для него, и начал готовить неспешный завтрак для Бет. Сам же он еще не проголодался: он до сих пор чувствовал как по его венам течет теплая кровь любимой и почти сразу же пожалел об этом, почти. Мик как и раньше ненавидел питаться свежей кровью, но в последние дни Бет выглядела очень расстроенной и он прекрасно понимал и разделял ее боль. Благодаря его инстинктам вампира он мог в прямом смысле этого слова вкусить эмоции любимой и избегая прямых вопросов узнать ее чувства. Ему никогда не приходилось это рассказывать Бет, казалось она чувствовала его необходимость узнать ее чувства и всегда расслаблялась предоставляя ему полный доступ к ее серцу и мыслям. Для Мика это значило очень многое. Она принадлежала ему, а он ей.  
Вот и сейчас кровь и такое живое серце Бет передали ему так многое. Она переживала о нем. Он это чувствовал и сейчас готовя для нее, изредка поглядывая на на нее. А еще город... Это был его город, он родился в нем, в нем протекло его детство и пусть улиц его детства уже нет в помине и скоро и самого города с доброй половиной страны в прошлом гордо носившей имя Соединненные штаты Америки, а потом сменившееся на Конгромератство независимых штатов, а потом еще на Бог его только помнит уже скоро не будет, а с ним исчезнет их прошлое... Да, в такие моменты он как никогда хотел быть как можно ближе к той, кто добровольно разделила его вечную жизнь и так с многим рассталась в прошлом. Та, которая следовала за ним повсюду и без которой он не мог бы прожить и дня. Понимая и восторгаясь этим все его друзья оберегали ее как зеницу ока. Готовя ей обед он улыбнулся, вспоминая как она спасала их жизни, поддерживала их, когда их тайна едва не стала открытой и только благодаря ее смертности, которую он боготоворил и лелеял как зеницу ока вот уже больше чем тысячу лет, о них забыли, а те которые помнили, остались и умерли в том же столетии в котором они встретились и похоронили Джоша.  
При мысли о Джоше у него губы непроизвольно сжались и мертвое серце, как ему показалось екнуло. Воспоминания о Джоше всегда поднимали в нем настоящую бурю эмоций. Несмотря на удивительный поворот судьбы Бет была связана с ним с ее детства. Он был ее с первых секунд когда его глаза остановились на испуганной девочке и он никогда не сможет забыть то чувство, когда она доверилась ему и протянула рученки, что бы он унес ее из страшной комнаты и женщины, которую он когда-то обожал, а потом ненавидел всем еством. После этой страшной для них обоих ночи он не смог держаться от нее подальше. Он присутствовал в ее жизни незамеченной для нее, видел как она менялась, гордился ее успехами, переживал за нее и радовался вместе с ней. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока она заговорила с ним и с тех пор он уже не смог уйти от нее. Ему было недостаточно видеть ее со стороны, он не мог передать то чувство, которое он испытавал рядом с ней. Он чувствовал себя живым. И вся прелесть заключалась в том что и ей было хорошо с ним, она словно чувствовала его присутствие рядом с ней. И при всем этом оставался один неразрешенный момент: он вампир, а она человек. На тот момент, когда они встретились друг с другом и он не смог противостоять искушению быть рядом с ней, слышать ее голос,... у нее на тот момент был симпатичный парень, который по всей видимости любил ее и даже, как выяснилось позже хотел сделать ей предложение.  
Н-да, Джош... Мик пытался спасти ему жизнь, он сделал все возможное, но так и не смог превратить его в то чем был сам. И через все эти столетия голос Бет до сих пор стоял у него в ушах: "Мик, обрати его. Сделай это для меня...". И та боль, которая скрывалась в ее словах... Он пытался отомстить за нее, за парня, за их совместное будущее, Бог знает он бы в жизни бы не помешал им жить полной человеческой жизнью... Тогда он в первые за все годы как стал монстром перестал таиться и убил, а точнее осушил всю банду головорезов, которые забрали у Бет возможность жить настоящей жизнью...  
При мысли об этом у Мика вызвало головокружение, что не скрылось от его чуткой Бет. Она подошла сзади и приобняв сморщила нос:  
- Минуты 2 назад это пахло аппетитно..  
- Ох, ты - только и сказал Мик смотря во что превратился столь любимый Бет бифштекс.  
- Вот что значит теория, - усмехнулся Джозеф, - жаль, что на практике это тебе не попробовать!  
- Да уж, такому я лучше предпочту свою диету.  
- Давай-ка я приготовлю себе сама, а то с тобой еще гляди позабуду вкус настоящей еды. - улыбнулась Бет и лего поцеловав Мика выкинула то что должно было быть аппетитным еле прожаренным мясом в мусорное ведро.

- Ну ты даешь, брат - мягко проговорил Джозеф. - Мне уже казалось, что ты научился таки готовить.  
Проговорив такое он осмотрел подборку кулинарных книг и журналов Мика с листками, на которых большими буквами были проставлены пропорции соли, перца и что куда ложить, а то соленый торт Бет как-то не оценила, что вызвало бурный восторг у Сары с Джозефом. Лет 20 Мику пришлось терпеть их поддевки. Да уж, вот что значит быть на диете.  
- Да все это последние дни. - тихо ответил Мик.- Спасибо, что ты здесь.  
- Как же я могу такое пропустить?! И так Японию пропустил. - разочарованно бросил Джозеф. - Сара долго переживала по-поводу людей..- тихо добавил он вслед.  
- Да, в такие моменты жалеешь, что ты бесмертен. С таким сложно жить. - ответил Мик. - Мы тогда были в России. Еле удержал Бет, что бы не подвергала себя риску.  
Воцарилась пауза, в ходе которой было слышно лишь напевание Бет что-то из Битлз и громыхание кастрюли. Еще немного и вампиры учуяли арроматные запахи идущие из кухни из кухни и словно отвечая на них живот Бет ответил требовательным урчанием. Мик переглянулся с Джозефом и только улыбнулся. Ему было важно, что Бет оставалась человеком, особенно сейчас в такой переломный момент. И только Джозеф мог догадываться о глубине переживания в душе Мика, чего ему стоила эта смертность Бет.  
Словно продолжая только им известный диалог Джозеф обронил:  
- Осталось очень мало спокойных территорий и никто не может точно определить размах волны.  
- Я знаю, - прошептал Мик.  
- Она может не устоять перед испытаниями стихии. - Тихо проговорил Джозеф. - Вспомни чего ей стоила та арктическая экспедиция с тобой.  
- Я почти потерял ее. - так же еле слышно ответил Мик. - Но, ты ее знаешь, она бы не осталась...  
- А ты бы не поехал без нее..., - также тихо ответил Джозеф.

Тогда мне срочно нужно были запасы Черного кристала. Они были необходимы для Бет. Благодаря ним она могла быть частично вампиром и при этом оставаться человеком. Черный кристал давал ей не только ощущения вампира, которые она продемонстрировала при ее первой попытке. Мик мягко улыбнулся воспоминаниям Бет в черном платье и то как она пыталась его соблазнить... что ж почти успешно. Черный кристал ей также дарил долгую жизнь и возможность почти быстро востанавливаться как и при вампиризме, ох если бы об этом знала Лола, улыбнулся Мик. А потом резко погрустнел: почти быстро востанавливаться... Перед его глазами стояло обмороженное лицо Бет, она почти не дышала. Тогда он почти был готов уступить и сделать ее таким монстром. Но тогда они были лишь малое время вместе и он помнил ее слова, что она не готова присоединиться к его сообществу, а он быстрее был готов сам погибнуть, чем обратить ее в то что был сам против ее желания. Но тогда все обошлось...и вот сейчас из-за катастроф, которых пугали человечество начиная от начала времен, их жизнь обещала резко измениться. Он смотрел на Бет все тем же мягким взглядом, что и во время их первой встречи, когда она уже полностью оформившеяся женщина делала свой первый репортаж у фонтана в 2 часа ночи босиком стоя в холодной воде. Он смотрел на нее и чувствовал восхищение и любовь. Словно почувствовав его взгляд она оторвала взгляд от закпиющего чайника и посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. В ее взгляде он не чувствовал обеспокоенности с которой она пришла к нему в его морозильник сегодня ночью, предварительно взяв пару одеял, только искреннюю заботу о нем.  
"Моя. Моя Бет", - пронеслось в голове Мика и ему показалось, что его серце стукнуло в ответ на эту мысль.


End file.
